Tire companies use tire molds that have numerous components, including a housing, inner molding surfaces, and outer molding surfaces. The outer molding surfaces include a plurality of parts that form the tread surface onto the outer surface of a green tire. In addition, gaps between the plurality of parts allow for air evacuation during the tire molding process. The number of unique parts that form the tread surface directly relates to capital costs to create the mold, operating costs during the life of the tire mold, and the amount of air evacuation that occurs during tire molding.